Vector Cancellation systems for Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) networks cancel the crosstalk between lines in the vectored group. More particularly, vectoring cancels the line to line crosstalk introduced in the bundle. This is typically done at the central office (CO) side by cancelling the received data on all the lines for the upstream, and for the downstream, by pre-cancelling the data to be transmitted on all the lines. Each DSL chip typically supports multiple DSL ports, and packs its frequency domain data (IFFT input on downstream or FFT output on upstream) and sends it on high speed interfaces such as a SerDes interface to vector canceller chips.
Co-pending U.S. Appln. Publ. No. 2011/0080938, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, advanced that state of the art of vectored DSL crosstalk cancellation. However, the present inventors recognize that certain challenges remain.